When Will My Life Begin
by EarthWitch2013
Summary: Emma can sense/feel injuries, and she notices a few interesting ones on Regina. Can they get to the bottom of what's going on? Can Regina trust Emma? Can Emma tell Regina the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: **Person A has the power to see/sense injuries (anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia). They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like the show and characters, slight OOC for our favorite ladies. Yes magic is present, not sure where I'm picking up on the show. Neal is dead, Snow and Charming have baby Neal. Henry is growing up. Eventual SwanQueen, slow burn

Chapter 1

Emma Swan walked down Main Street of Storybrooke towards the Mayor's office. She had seen Regina acting strangely the past few days and it was starting to concern her. There had been what looked like deep bruising throughout her body that didn't make sense. Snow had noticed Emma's preoccupation but just brushed it off.

Walking straight up to the office where the one and only Regina Mills was to be found she slipped past Andrea who was getting a cup of coffee. She'd make sure to send the girl a basket of muffins for the hell that would be sure to reign down on her.

Walking into the office Emma found Regina in a peculiar position. She was standing, her shirt was bunched around her abdomen and there was speckled bruises adorning the woman's caramel colored skin. The sharp gasp was the only thing that alerted Regina to a presence in her office.

"Miss Swan!"

"Regina what happened?" Emma walked over to her with concern etched on her face. Coming around the desk to stand nose to nose to Regina, she reached out to comfort her son's mother.

Swatting the saviors hands away the brunette refused to look into the blonde's eyes. "Nothing. Now it's almost three, shouldn't you be picking up Henry for his riding lesson?"

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the older woman's refusal to acknowledge the marks. But she knew this wasn't about to be the end of the conversation. "I asked David to take him. I wanted to talk to you without little ears around." Emma smiled slightly, Henry was already twelve and he was definitely not little anymore.

"I'm fine Miss Swan. Now if you'll excuse me I have-"

"Work to do?" Emma finished for her. "No, you don't. It's Friday, you're always done at three on Fridays and home by 3:15 to start work on the family dinner you invite me to every Thursday."

Regina glared at Emma but that wasn't what the savior noticed. What she noticed was the somewhat faded marks on Regina's wrists, the hand prints around the woman's throat.

"Regina please, we're friends. Talk to me."

The only thought going through Regina's mind was, "I can't be just friends with you." Apparently the thought didn't stay in her mind though.

The hurt look on Emma's face was enough to make Regina rip out her own heart and crush it. Two years ago, she wouldn't have blinked twice about hurting the woman who broke her curse. Who took Henry away from her. Now though..

Regina summoned her magic and vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the savior alone in her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: **Person A has the power to see/sense injuroes (anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia). They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like the show and characters. Eventual SwanQueen, slow burn**

Chapter 2

Emma stood in a state of confusion, worry and panic. "Think Emma. Where would Regina go?"

Pacing around the office she had no idea where the Queen would run to. Run to.. That's it! She took off at a sprint, thankful for having been a runner as a teenager, and headed for the docks.

It took all of ten minutes by the time she reached what Emma dubbed "their" spot by the water.

It was a solitary bench overlooking a small abandoned park that some of the kids liked to play on. Regina was the lone occupant.

Regina sighed. She knew the savior would find her, knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Just like her father was meant to find Snow, Emma was destined to always find Regina.

Emma didn't know that Regina loved her. Regina didn't know if Emma could ever love her. They were friends now, coparents. But they were not lovers. They couldn't be. Yet they had stopped the trigger together, had moved the sun. They weren't true loves.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Emma asked sitting down beside the woman.

There was a silence between the women that was thicker than the morning fog that often rolled through Storybrooke. "No." Regina replied petulantly.

"Well if you won't talk just listen to me." Emma fiddled with her leather jacket, draping it over the other woman's shoulders. "I know someone hurt you. I don't know who, or how or why. But I swear to you Regina," Emma took the Queen's hands in hers, "no one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Are you quite finished Sheriff?" Regina turned to look at Emma, who was blushing slightly. "No one is hurting me."

"Regina I'm not an idiot- I see the marks."

"Mind your tongue Sheriff and maybe you'll get an explanation as to why they are there." Regina looked pointedly as the other woman was about to speak. "I have been.. experiencing alarmingly real dreams recently. Ones that leave tangible marks on my skin when I wake. I have not figured out how this is possible, and Rumple has no answers."

Emma thought over the words. "Where are your dreams taking you?" She saw Regina flinch slightly at the question.

"That dear, is a conversation that needs to be had with my cider."

Emma nodded, stood and held out her hand to the Queen. "Shall we?"

Regina stared at Emma's hand and wondered if she'd take it. Declining it, she snapped her fingers and the two were transported to 108 Mifflin Street. By the time the smoke cleared, the two women were hand in hand.

 **AN: Hi there folks! So please tell me what you think so far, leave reviews and if you want updates that aren't posted here, there is a Tumblr account ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Person A has the power to see/sense injuries (anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia). They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like the show and characters. Eventual SwanQueen, slow burn**

Chapter 3

When Emma felt her feet hit the hardwood floor of Regina's living room she sighed a breath of relief. She still hadn't gotten used to poofing just yet. Noticing where her left hand was she smiled. Regina had no idea how she felt, and that admission of, "I can't be just friends with you." was enough for Emma to question if maybe Regina felt the same.

But none of that mattered now, right now it was time to save the Queen from her dreams.

The two women seemed to be of one mind as they moved to the couch together. Regina deviated slightly as she went in search of her cider.

She came back with two glass bottles full of liquid and two glasses.

"Talk to me Gina."

Regina sighed, poured them each some cider and began the long, somewhat painful discussion of where her dreams were taking her. Emma was quiet up until she got to the marks on her throat.

"You're saying your mother _choked you_? Regina that isn't right!"

"Emma! Calm down.. These are memories I'm experiencing, not current events."

But Emma wasn't taking that news any better. "That doesn't matter! Your mother abused you Regina. That's that's.." Emma engulfed Regina in a tight hug and began to shake. "No one will ever hurt you like that again Gina."

Regina was speechless. She didn't think Emma cared. What was more, she was scared of how deeply Emma cared. "What do you propose?"

Emma was fire ready with her response. "I'm staying the night, Henry will stay with my parents. Once you lay down to go to sleep I'll cover you in light magic, the dreams can't get you in light magic."

"Emma.."

The blonde's hand covered Regina's thigh and met her gaze. "It'll work." Regina couldn't help but nod and believe the savior.

Dinner was tense that night, though it was a pleasant affair. Emma hit on Regina at every opportunity, and Regina in turn tried seducing Emma. What neither woman realized was it had effected them to their cores.

On their way up to bed Regina phoned Henry, telling him to be good for his grandparents and to say goodnight. When Emma got on the phone he asked why she wasn't coming back to the loft. Instead of lying she told him part of the truth. "Your mom needs my help, don't worry we'll see you tomorrow. I love you Hen."

Once off the phone with their son both women changed into their pajamas. Well, Regina did. Emma simply took off every layer of clothing but her boxers and tank top. Regina's eyes roamed over the blonde's form and she shuddered slightly.

As the two lay in bed for the night Regina found herself unconsciously becoming Emma's little spoon. Curling up against the savior she drifted off into sleep. hoping that no nightmares would become her.

The second Emma realized Regina was out she shot a protective orb of light magic around the Queen. She'd be damned if she'd let Cora hurt her again. All was fine for Regina until about 4am, that's when the shaking started. The protective white light was still covering Regina and Emma didn't know what to do. As she heard the brunette cry out for Daniel, Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina.

Taking a deep breath she lowered her mouth to the Queen's and kissed her. A large wave of magic radiated out of both women, and Regina stopped shaking. The power, Emma could see through the blinds of the bedroom, went out for five seconds all over town. They came back on and with a jolt, Regina woke up.

Looking around in shock Regina began gasping for breath. She turned to Emma and her voice went up a few octaves. "You kissed me."

Emma nodded, not bothering to try and deny it. "It was the only way I could get you to stop convulsing."

"Your kiss got me out of the dream." Regina whispered astonished.

"Why are you acting like this is shocking?"

"Rumple told me the only way to stop these dreams is to be kissed by one's true love while in a dream."

Emma's eyes widened and her only thought was, 'Oh.' before she blacked out.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I said in previous fic updates (This Fragile Heart) that I'd be updating this fic 3 times today. Unfortunately some things have come up that don't allow me to finish that. But this fic starting Friday will be updated regularly. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for understanding! Please leave reviews?**


End file.
